NARUUKE
by ttixz bebe
Summary: KUMPULAN ONE SHOTS. PAIR : ALLSEMExNARU-CHAN. NO LIKE? HATE ME? GO AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

.

Naruto buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang baru saja ditabraknya saat berlari-lari di lorong apartemen. Sekarang ini dia sedang tidak mempedulikan orang-orang tersebut, yang sekarang dipedulikannya hanyalah sesuatu yang sedang berdenyut-denyut di bawah sana dan meminta untuk dimasuki sesuatu.

Tubuh mungil Naruto dengan cepat melesat masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu apartemen yang berwarna coklat itu dengan susah payah.

"Hah…hha…haaaaahh…" suara deru napas Naruto memenuhi kamar kecil itu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Naruto menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahinya ke baju putih sekolahnya.

Kulit kecoklatannya menjadi basah dengan keringat dan menempel di seragam putih abu-abu miliknya. Namun Naruto tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi, yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah benda yang bisa meredakan masalahnya yang ada di bawah sana. Yaitu penis mainan.

Naruto melirik jam dinding berwarna oranye di dalam kamarnya. Masih jam satu siang, dan dia sudah bolos dari jam terakhir pelajaran. Ah, _bullshit_ semua pelajaran di sekolah.

Naruto segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera memasukkan penis sepanjang tujuh inchi dan selebar dua inchi untuk masuk ke dalam anusnya yang sekarang sedang berdenyut-denyut dengan nikmat.

"Ahnnn… uhmmm… ahhhh…" erang Naruto saat tangan mungilnya menyentuh penisnya yang sudah sangat menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan licin dan basah.

Naruto berjalan perlahan-lahan ke atas tempat tidurnya yang dialasi dengan seprai berwarna oranye sambil terus mengurut-urut penisnya yang berukuran imut-imut itu. Untuk sekedar info, Naruto hanya mempunyai penis sepanjang empat inchi dengan lebar satu inchi.

Semua ini karena guru bahasa inggris Naruto di sekolah, Asuma sensei. Tadi siang sekitar jam dua belas siang lewat sedikit, Naruto kebelet ingin buang air kecil dan semua toilet untuk para murid sedang penuh. Toilet khusus untuk laki-laki di sekolah Naruto ada lima buah, dua buah rusak dan sisanya lagi penuh dengan para remaja yang sedang tidak tahu lagi ngapain.

Naruto tersenyum licik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke toilet para _sensei_ yang jaraknya hanya semenit jika berjalan kaki. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Naruto mendorong pintu plastik berwarna biru yang menutupi toilet khusus _sensei_ lelaki di sekolahnya. Dan saat itulah tubuh Naruto gemetar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Asuma _sensei_, dengan tinggi semampai sedang onani di depan kaca besar. Asuma _sensei_, dengan otot perutnya yang sangat menggoda. Asuma _sensei_, dengan bulu yang menutupi dadanya yang seksi. Dan yang paling membuat anus Naruto merasa bernafsu adalah, Asuma _sensei_, dengan kepala penis yang lumayan besar. Dengan batang penis yang besar dan sedang menengang, ditambah dengan urat-urat berwarna biru yang berada di sisi batang penis itu. Ingin rasanya Naruto menjilat penis itu menggunakan lidahnya, rasanya pasti sangat nikmat terutama bagian kepalanya.

"Ngghh…" erang Naruto pelan. Dia mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika penis Asuma sensei masuk ke dalam anusnya dan merobek anusnya dengan kasar. Ahh, pasti sangat nikmat. Apalagi jika Asuma sensei tidak menggunakan kondom dan lubrikan.

"Ahhnnn…" Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk meredam suara erangannya. Untuk sekejap, Naruto melupakan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil.

Bukan salah Naruto jika dia tidak pernah menyukai perempuan. Entah kenapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melakukan seks dengan perempuan. Naruto lebih mencintai penis. Benda panjang dan penuh urat itu tampak lebih seksi dan nikmat di depan mata Naruto.

Naruto mulai mencintai penis sejak usianya tiga belas tahun. Itulah pertama kalinya dia merasakan betapa nikmatnya benda yang bernama penis—milik mantan pacarnya—dimasukkan ke dalam lubang anusnya. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto mulai ketagihan dan melakukan banyak hubungan seks dengan laki-laki—tua atau muda—yang bersedia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anusnya yang sempit.

Gerakan tangan Asuma _sensei_ semakin cepat mengurut-urut penis besarnya, sepertinya Asuma _sensei_ sudah mau keluar. Naruto terus menatap penis Asuma _sensei_ dengan pandangan lapar.

"Ahnnn…" erang Asuma _sensei_ ketika cairan putih kental keluar dari lubang penisnya dan jatuh di atas wastafel. Ingin rasanya Naruto menjilat cairan putih itu sampai habis tidak bersisa.

Naruto membuka mulutnya nikmat jika dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah bersama Asuma _sensei_. Matanya terkunci rapat merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnya yang sedang diurut oleh tangan kanannya.

"Mmmm… ahhh…"

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya dan berdiri dari kasur dengan kaki yang bergetar. Remaja mungil berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menuju ke arah lemari kayunya dan mengeluarkan kotak yang berukuran sedang.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto mulai membuka kotak berwarna hitam itu dan mengeluarkan dildo kenyal berwarna putih. Dengan hanya memandang penis mainan itu saja, sudah membuah nafsu Naruto meningkat dua kali lipat. Naruto mencium dildo putih tersebut menggunakan bibirnya yang berwarna pink dan memasukkan penis mainan itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai dingin dan mengerang ketika dinginnya lantai mengenai pantatnya. Dengan lidah yang terlatih, Naruto mulai menjilat semua sisi dildo itu, beranggapan bahwa itu adalah penis Asuma _sensei_.

"Nhhmmm… mmmmm…"

Setelah puas menjilat dan menciumi penis mainan itu. Naruto mengubah posisinya, yaitu dia menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya di kasur dan menunggingkan pantatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

Naruto memasukkan ketiga jari mungilnya dengan kasar ke dalam anusnya dan dengan segera memutar-mutar jari-jari itu di dalam sana.

"Uh-ahhh…"

Dildo yang berada di tangan kanannya dipindahkan ke tangan kirinya dan tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit lagi, Naruto segera menyentakkan dildo itu masuk ke dalam anusnya dengan cepat, keras, kasar dan kuat membuatnya berteriak penuh rasa nikmat dan sakit—rasa yang paling disukainya—.

"Arrrggghhhh… annnmmhhhh…"

Dengan cepat juga, Naruto memaju mundurkan dildo itu dengan kasar dari lubang anusnya. Setiap tusukan di anusnya membuatnya melayang dan penuh dengan rasa nikmat.

"Ah… ah… ah… ah…"

Naruto mengubah arah dildo itu supaya semakin mengenai kelenjar prostatnya dan menyakiti kelenjar sensitif miliknya. Naruto semakin cepat memaju mundurkan batang putih itu dan suara erangan dalam kamarnya semakin keras. Naruto sudah hampir keluar.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Naruto memutih dan cairan kental berwarna putih bermuncratan keluar dari penisnya ke lantai di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahnnnnnnn…"

Tanpa melepas dildo yang masih berada di dalam anusnya, Naruto menurunkan dirinya dan menjilati setiap cairan putih di lantai yang dikeluarkan dari lubang penisnya.

"Mnnn… nikmat…" ucapnya sambil terus menjilati cairan itu.

Masih belum melepas dildo yang berada di anusnya, Naruto mengambil telepon genggam di saku celana abu-abunya. Remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu memencet beberapa angka sebelum mendekatkan telepon genggam miliknya ke telinganya.

"Halo…"

Berhenti sejenak.

"Oke, Naru tunggu kedatangan kalian bertiga. Jangan lupa siapin stamina ya…" jawab Naruto sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol merah di telepon genggamnya.

Uffhh… malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Naruto tersenyum manis sebelum mencabut dildo yang berada di anusnya dan menjilat bagian kepala dildo itu.

"Mmmm…"

.

First OneShot (Finish)

.

Ugghhh… Otak mesum saya memang udah nggak bisa ditoleransi lagiiiiii….

Review please.

Flame juga gak papa kok, nambah-nambahin review biar keliatan banyak :D


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARN: If you don't like girlish Naruto. Please leave now, I demand you! This story contains 'Wanted Rape!' and other.

* * *

Naruto menatap Deidara yang berada di hadapannya, mata birunya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Pertanyaan Deidara yang baru saja dilontarkan masih saja berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana sih rasanya diperkosa, Naru-chan?"

Naruto menelan air ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit di tenggorokannya. Tidak pernah rasanya dia memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika diperkosa. Diperkosa. Diperkosa. Diperkosa. Rasanya kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan.

Tetapi entah mengapa, saat mendengat kata 'Diperkosa' dari bibir Deidara membuat penisnya berdenyut-denyut pelan.

"Naru… Naru… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Deidara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di hadapan wajah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan wajah yang memerah dan napas yang hampir tersengal-sengal. Remaja berwajah imut itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusah menutupi benjolan yang mulai tampak di celana abu-abunya. Untung celana abu-abunya agak kebesaran, jadi benjolan kecil itu tidak tampak.

Deidara menghembuskan napas panjang, "Syukurlah, kukira kau lagi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya diperkosa." sambung Deidara blak-blakan.

Suara Naruto semakin tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Pasti rasanya sakit 'kan? Dimasuki dengan paksa oleh penis orang yang nggak kita sukai sama sekali." ucap Deidara pelan sambil terus memandang wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah. Remaja berambut panjang itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau aku sih lebih suka diperkosa sama Itachi-san."

Naruto hanya merespon ucapan Deidara dengan anggukan kecil. Sementara pikirannya mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dimasuki secara paksa dengan batang penis yang besar.

"Ngghhh…" erang Naruto pelan.

Deidara menoleh, "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Naru-chan?"

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak ingin Deidara tahu bahwa dia sedang membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya diperkosa.

"N-Naru pergi se-sebentar ya Dei-chan?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Deidara hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan teman mungilnya pergi meninggalkannya di atas atap sekolah sendirian.

Sementara itu, Naruto mulai berlari dengan sekuat tenaga melewati koridor sekolah dan lagi-lagi menabrak para murid yang sedang lalu-lalang. Kali ini sepertinya dia harus bolos dari pelajaran jam ke lima. Sekarang ini hal yang dia inginkan adalah cepat-cepat pulang.

* * *

Naruto melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul dua belas malam. Naruto tersenyum manis sambil merapikan lagi blazer berwarna ungu yang dikenakannya. Sekali lagi, Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamar apartemennya.

Tanktop putih ketat dengan tulisan '_Take Me_' berwarna merah di bagian dada. Blazer ungu. Celana jeans pendek ketat. Sepatu boot berwarna hitam di bawah lutut. Ditambah dengan jepit berwarna oranye yang merapikan poninya dan _blush on_ tipis di pipi _chubby_ miliknya.

"Sempurna." gumam Naruto pelan. Dengan begini, dia akan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang sering mabuk-mabukan di lorong samping apartemennya. Dan mungkin mereka akan tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang tadi siang dibicarakan olehnya dan Deidara.

Dia tidak sabar lagi menanti hal itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan melewati lorong sepi dan becek di bawah apartemennya. Dia sebenarnya merasa jijik berjalan di tempat ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ingin menjalankan rencananya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat melihat dua pemuda besar yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa botol minuman keras, tampaknya mereka berdua sedang mabuk berat.

Naruto memulai aksinya dengan pura-pura menyenggol salah satu dari pemuda yang sedang mabuk tersebut.

Pemuda yang disenggol Naruto segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Hei, lihat—hik—siapa yang ada—hik—di sini?" ucap pemuda hitam dengan wajah yang mengerikan dan badan kekar kepada teman di sampingnya yang sedang meneguk cairan dari botol cokelat. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam botol di angkat tinggi-tinggi.

Teman si Hitam yang berambut keriting mulai menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Dijilatnya lidahnya yang berlumuran cairan alkohol dan dia tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-giginya yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hitam.

"Hmm… kita habisi dia." tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si Hitam, si Kriting mulai menggeret Naruto dengan paksa ke samping tempat pembuangan sampah.

Jantung dan penis Naruto berdebar tidak karuan menanti hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Sepertinya kedua preman tersebut memiliki penis yang lumayan besar.

Si Kriting yang tadi menggeret tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, segera melempar Naruto ke dinding berlumut di belakangnya.

"Ah." teriak Naruto saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding dengan kasar.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, si Hitam segera melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga hanya tersisa celana dalam yang menggembung. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba penisnya yang berada di balik celana dalam berwarna biru miliknya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup si Hitam mulai membuka perlahan-lahan celana dalamnya.

Naruto menatap pergerakan si Hitam dengan jantung berdebar, dia sangat penasaran dengan bentuk dan ukuran penis si Hitam. Naruto menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit di tenggorokannya, si Hitam membuka celana dalamnya dengan sangat lambat dan hal itu membuat Naruto tidak sabar.

Si Hitam menyeringai melihat sorot ketakutan yang dipancarkan oleh mata biru mangsanya. Dia paling suka melihat sorot ketakutan yang dipancarkan dari semua wanita dan pria yang telah dimangsanya, sorot mata itu membuatnya semakin bernapsu untuk segera mencicipi tubuh mangsanya.

Naruto menelah ludahnya saat akhirnya si Hitam selesai melorotkan celana dalamnya. Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto adalah 'Penis si Hitam sangat besar' dan hal kedua adalah 'Tidak sabar rasanya ingin mencicipi penis besar itu.'

Naruto menjilat kedua bibirnya ketika si Hitam mendekatinya, sementara itu si Kriting sudah berada di belakang si Hitam. Naruto mendecih kesal di dalam hati ketika melihat ukuran penis si Kriting saat sedang menegang. 'Ukurannya sangat kecil.' batin Naruto dan segera memperhatikan si Hitam yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Mari kita lihat, apakah anak manis di sini masih belum pernah dimasuki oleh penis." bisiknya pelan hingga mendapat balasan cengiran dari si Kriting.

Si Kriting tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-gigi hitamnya, "Sepertinya dia masih bau kencur." dan segera berjongkok di samping Naruto kemudian meremas penis Naruto yang berada di balik celana _jeans_nya.

"Ahh…"

Si Kriting tertawa lebar, "Lihat! Bahkan penisnya saja sudah menegang."

Wajah Naruto segera memerah mendengar komentar si Kriting.

Si Hitam segera membalikkan tubuh Naruto di lantai kotor pembuangan sampah dan menarik celana _jeans_ Naruto dengan paksa.

"Wow, coba kita lihat apa yang kita jumpai di sini?" ucap si Hitam sambil membalikkan lagi tubuh Naruto dengan kasar. Penis Naruto yang sangat menegang dengan kepala penis yang sangat merah dan skrotum Naruto yang ikut menegang menjadi perhatian si Hitam dan si Kriting.

Si Kriting menyentuh dan menekan kepala penis Naruto dengan lembut, membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar dan penisnya semakin mengeluarkan cairan preejakulasi.

"Mhh…" erang Naruto.

Si Hitam menyengir, "Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bau kencur lagi, temanku. Lihat anusnya yang indah ini." ucap si Hitam, kemudan tanpa aba-aba menusuk anus Naruto dengan ketiga jarinya yang besar dan panjang-panjang.

"Kyaa—" teriak Naruto tertahan. Anusnya terasa panas seperti terbakar, dan penisnya yang semenjak tadi diremas-remas oleh si Kriting terasa sangat menegang. Naruto ingin sekali mengeluarkan semennya, tetapi ibu jari si Kriting menutup lubang uretranya, sehingga membuatnya kesakitan karena tidak bisa ejakulasi.

Si Hitam terus menusuk-nusuk lubang anus Naruto dengan kasar, tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah bergetar hebat dari tadi karena sudah ingin ejakulasi. Dorongan jari si Hitam pada kelenjar prostat Naruto selalu berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan. Hal itu membuat si Hitam semakin bernapsu untuk sengaja menekan kelenjer _sensitive_ milik Naruto itu dengan keras, sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto kelonjotan dan lubang anus Naruto menjepit jari si Hitam dengan sangat kuat.

Si Kriting menyeringai, "Jika melihat dari reaksimu terhadap perlakuan kami, sepertinya kau sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, anak kecil."

Si Hitam mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Hahaha. Lihat ini temanku. Anusnya meminta jariku untuk terus berada di dalam, dia bahkan menjepitnya dengan kuat."

Si Kriting tertawa dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari penis Naruto, dan saat itu juga Naruto segera mengeluarkan semennya dengan kuat. Cairan putih kental dan lengket segera mengotori tangan si Kriting dan membuatnya tersenyum. Da menyodorkan tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan semen ke mulut Naruto, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menjilat tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat tangan si Kriting yang dipenuhi dengan cairannya sendiri merasa semakin terangsang dan segera menjilati tangan si Kriting dengan penuh kenikmatan. Dijilatinya jari-jari si Kriting satu persatu dan rasa yang familiar segera memenuhi indera perasanya.

"Hmmmnnn… ahhnnnn—"

Si Kriting dan si Hitam tertawa bersamaan. Tidak disangka ternyata mangsa mereka suka menjilat semen.

Melihat Naruto yang sangat bernapsu menjilati semennya sendiri, membuat penis si Hitam menegang—jika memang bisa bertambah panjang lagi, mungkin sekarang penis si Hitam sudah bertambah besar—.

Perlahan-lahan si Hitam mengelus pantat kecoklatan Naruto yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya, lidahnya menjilat kedua belahan bibirnya yang kering dan pecah.

Si Hitam menyeringai lebar sebelum memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Naruto tanpa ada peringatan ataupun peregangan sedikitpun.

Naruto berteriak tertahan saat penis si Hitam memaksa masuk ke dalam anusnya. Anusnya terasa sangat panas, perih dan seperti ingin robek. Remaja berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan, air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

Si Hitam yang melihat reaksi Naruto semakin merasa senang dan mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Ahhh… nikmat sekali anusmu anak kecil… mmmhhhhh…" erangnya terus-menerus seirama dengan gerakan maju mundurnya.

Naruto yang awalnya merasa sangat kesakitan karena penis besar si Hitam, kini terpaksa harus ikut mendesah nikmat karena penis si Hitam tepat menyenggol kelenjar prostatnya setiap dia melakukan gerakan maju mundur. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi penis Naruto untuk menegang lagi, suara erangan nikmat mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Akkkhhhh… sssshhhh…"

Sementara si Kriting yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Naruto dan si Hitam, segera berpindah ke hadapan wajah Naruto dan dengan paksa memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut hangat Naruto.

Naruto yang disuguhi penis si Kriting hanya bisa pasrah saat penis itu melakukan gerakan maju mundur, dan karena merasa kasihan dengan si Kriting—yang sama sekali belum memasukinya—maka Naruto mulai menggerakkan lidah trampilnya di sekitar penis si Kriting.

Naruto melakukan gerakan memutar pada penis si Kriting dengan sesekali menghisap kuat kepala penisnya, rasa dan bau cairan preejakulasi mulai memenuhi indera perasa dan penciuman Naruto. Rasa dan bau yang sangat disukainya.

Si Hitam yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dari anus Naruto mulai menggerakan penisnya dengan sangat cepat karena dia hampir ejakulasi. Tangan kanannya diletakkannya di penis Naruto dan mulai meremas-remasnya dengan kasar.

"Ah… ah… ah…"

Naruto yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dari kedua organ sensitifnya segera melupakan penis si Kriting dan mendesah sekuat-kuatnya, "Ahhhhhhhhh…"

Dengan satu gerakan terakhir, akhirnya si Hitam mengeluarkan semennya jauh di dalam anus Naruto. "Ahhh… mmm…"

Naruto yang merasa cairan hangat memenuhi lubang anusnya segera merasa terangsang dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan semennya di tangan si Hitam. "Mmmnnnn…"

Si Kriting yang sama sekali belum ejakulasi mengeluarkan suaranya yang terengah-engah, "Jangan keluarkan penismu dulu. Aku ingin memasukinya juga."

Si Hitam menyeringai mendengar ucapan si Kriting dan memukul pelan pantat Naruto. "Tenang saja, dia masih sanggup untuk melayani lima penis lagi."

Si Kriting membalas jawaban si Hitam dengan senyum licik. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengeluarkan penisnya yang basah dari mulut Naruto, dan bangkit dari posisi berdirinya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, si Kriting segera membuat posisi setengah berdiri di samping si Hitam.

Sementara Naruto yang belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kedua orang tersebut hanya terdiam, dan dengan sabar menanti hal apa yang akan dilakukan padanya selanjutnya. Matanya berkedip penuh antisipasi dan penisnya ikut berdenyut pelan.

Si Kriting yang melihat anus berwarna merah jambu milik Naruto—yang masih dimasuki oleh si Hitam—merasa semakin bernapsu dan segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Naruto untuk berada di samping penis si Hitam.

Naruto berteriak tertahan, saat anusnya melebar dengan paksa. Rasa nikmat yang tadi masih dirasakannya kini menghilang digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati si Hitam dan si Kriting mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur. Salah satu tangan si Hitam menuju ke arah penisnya yang sama sekali tidak mengegang dan melakukan sesuatu yang Naruto tidak tahu apa, karena yang dia tahu sekarang hanyalah rasa sakit.

"A—ah! Aaaakkhhh!" erang Naruto kesakitan.

Si Hitam dan si Kriting yang merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan sangat kuat malah semakin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya, tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Naruto yang meminta mereka berdua untuk berhenti. Mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan cairan merah yang mulai merembes keluar dari lubang anus Naruto, yang mereka tahu adalah saat ini mereka sedang merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

Naruto berteriak lagi, bahkan kali ini lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Kelenjar prostatnya sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh kedua penis di dalam anusnya. Anusnya terasa seperti terbakar, dan cairan yang Naruto rasa itu adalah darah terus menetes di kedua paha kecoklatannya.

"Hen—tikan! A—akkkhhh!"

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto terasa sangat pusing, napasnya berat dan tulang-tulangnya melemah. Sebelum pandangannya mengabur, hal yang didengarnya untuk terakhir kali adalah desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir si Hitam dan si Kriting.

"Mhhhhnnnnn… Ahhhhnnnnn…"

"Auuuuhhh… Hhhhhhh…"

* * *

Dingin. Dingin dan dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh tubuh Naruto sekarang. Pikirannya memaksanya untuk bangun, akan tetapi matanya terasa berat untuk membuka dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Seluruh badannya terasa pegal, penis dan anusnya terasa sangat perih. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat lelah untuk bangun, tetapi mengingat dia tidak tahu sedang berada di mana maka akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya.

Dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah, lorong kotor yang sangat dikenalinya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah tubuhnya yang sedang telanjang—sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian sedikitpun—dan pahanya yang dipenuhi oleh darah kering. Naruto mengerang pelan melihat anusnya yang memerah dan lecet, serta penisnya yang diikat dengan—sejenis tali—entah apa.

Naruto melepaskan ikatan tali—yang ternyata sangat ketat—itu dari penisnya dan mengeluarkan setetes air mata saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar. Dia bahkan tidak diberikan ejakulasi sama sekali oleh dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Naruto menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir, dan perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan bajunya yang berserakan di lantai.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dia berbisik pelan, "Naru nggak mau diperkosa lagi. Hiks—nggak enak."

.

**Second twoshot Finish!**

* * *

OwO … apa ini? (memukul dahi sendiri karena merasa otaknya—mungkin—sudah kacau)

Mengingat chap satu yang lalu, ternyata—lumayan juga—ada yang nggak suka. Mungkin ini juga akan menjadi dibenci, ya?

Dan untuk semua reviewers yang sudah susah-susah mendukung saya. KAMSAHAMNIDA!

Dan bagi yang nggak suka dengan semua cerita saya—atau mungkin bahkan membenci saya—, dan mengirimi kata-kata yang menyakitkan. GWENCHANA! Saya memaafkan kalian dengan besar hati.

So, jumpa lagi di chap depan. Bye!

.

Revie—w? Flame—?


End file.
